Religion (2189)
Note: This page covers Earth only and not the various human colonies and Independent former colonies. Also note this is based on the 2170 Earth Census and due to many Youth Movements, figures may have changed. We are working our best to distribute the current Census, the United Nations Division thanks you for your patience. Basic History (2020-2170) By the Year 2189 due to the Secular Movement of the 2010s-2030s much of the 1st world began to describe themselves as Agnostics or Atheists. Islam became the worlds largest Religion in 2026. The "Great Awakening" of the 2050s-2060s saw Middle Eastern Nations under Sharia Law collapse after pro-Secular Student organized Revolutions, which captured the Media's attention for almost 11 years. Global Atheist Membership peaked at 69% in 2102. The early 2100s saw the First Great Spiritual Movement which saw the rise in Buddhism, Neo-Paganism and other spiritual religions. Atheism It is estimated 43% of the Earth's populace are Atheists, 76% are estimated to be Convinced Atheists. The rise in Science and access to information in the 2000s saw an upsurge in membership. As Science progresses so did the membership of Atheism as many found to many conflicts with Science and Religion. East Asia and Western Europe are said to be the most atheistic places on the planet. Buddhism Buddhism rose steadily throughout the 21st Century and gained massive support at the start of the 22nd century. It soon became the worlds most popular religion and was practised from New York to Beijing. It saw it's highest focus in Asia and the first world countries. It over took atheism in The Americas and the fomerly Catholic parts of Europe. Due to practises in the religion such as meditation, it became very popular with those who worked at long, stressing jobs which made it the dominant religion in china as it progressed to a service and innovation economy in the 2040s-2060s. 22% of the Earth's population are Buddhists Taoism 3% Taoists Hinduism 2% Hindu Paganism 2% Pagan (inc.Tribal) Christianity See Also: The United Abrahamic Church 'Catholic Church' After the Progressiveness of Pope Francis (2013-2021) saw the Liberalization of the Catholic Church in the 2020s, which it can owe it's survival to. Although Catholicism as a whole suffered a massive loss in membership almost totaling over 700 million by 2070, it remained the largest Christian Denomination. While most Catholics are thought to be Cultural Catholics only, many with no actual belief in a God, the less materialistic nature of the denomination is speculated to be a factor in the rise of Buddhism in Catholic First World Countries. After a blow in Europe, in 2064 the Catholic Church moved to Guadalajara, Mexico. The new location war shortlived as the Aztlan War forced the Church to move to Lima, Peru where it remained. Due to this Peru has been named as the last Catholic Bastion on Earth. A district of Lima has since been given to the Church, effectively moving the Holy See. The Vatican City was integrated into Rome and serves as a tourist destination. The Catholic Church became the second biggest Christian Denomination in 2108 after the United Abrahamic Church evolved out of the Spiritual Movement of the 2100s. The Estimated amount of the World Population that is Catholic is 2.3%. 'Protestantism' Protestantism remained a strong force in The US until 2047 until the US population began to become more Apethetical towards religion. Many converted to Atheism or Buddhism while most just stated they had no religion as the increased leisure options and entertainment as well as higher wages and lower work hours led to more family and entertainment oriented lived. Protestantism thrived in East Africa up until 2121 where it entered a sharp decline. It is currently the only remaining Denomination besides the Catholic and Abrahamic Churches. It boasts a membership of 0.67 of the world's population. 'Mormonism' After a period of steady decline, Mormonism became almost impossible to find outside Utah. By 2046 Mormonism collapsed as membership hit rock bottom. Pan-Religious 'United Abrahamic Church' The United Abrahamic Church is one of three still functioning Churches of Christianity, Islam and the only remnant of Judaism. The Church was founded in 2101 in Warsaw by three 19 year old friends, a Polish Engineering Student, a Muslim Woman studying Medicine and a Russian Woman studying Theology. They found that they were all brought up in different denominations of an Abrahamic Religion (Catholicism, Reformed Islam and Orthodox respectively). They were each very interested in each others religion and came to share beliefs combining Christianity and Islam. But they were conflicted, they very much were fascinated by the Bible, the Qu'ran but they felt that each religion was to materialistic, strict and was more of an external experience in giant halls than a personal religion.. Being brought up dueing the Spiritual Movement they were deeply influenced by its ideas. They wanted to make their religions more of a personal expericance for all it's members, they summed up that Atheism was strong in society, not through mass Scientific Awakening, but through Apathy. They summed up that a child sitting in a church for an hour was already developing Apathy. They sought to re-invent their religion as a single, unified Abrahamic Church that centred around key essentials of the Abrahamic Religions such as belief in the Abrahamic God and Prophets like Jesus, Moses and Mohamed. But instead of using the Holy Books of the religions they were almost discarded as the students agreed that they were inspired by their Abrahamic God but were written by Un-Educated Desert Dwellers. They believed that religion was more of a single persons experience rather than a collective group of teachings. This religion became astoundingly popular in Europe and by the 2124 had begun to get worldwide recognition. The Current membership stands at 8.7% and growing fast. Islam Islam became the worlds largest religion in 2026 which lasted to 2033. After the Awakening of the 2050s all of the traditional denominations either collpased or faded away as the Reformed Liberal Islamic Church was founded by Students. This quickly was adopted by Muslims worldwide as it encourage a moderate view of Islam and supported Scientific theories like Evolution. Fundamentalist Islamic Sects all but disappeared by 2060. Islam became increasingly popular in Europe and Major Coastal North American Cities such as LA, San Francisco, New York and Baltimore. The Middle East played an important role in the 21t Century, Especially Iran which became a hub for science and Space Exploration. Increased Contact with Muslims also helped the religion spread as space travel took off and the first planets were colonized, much of the first colonists were Muslims. In 2189 16% of the Worlds Population were Muslims and 22% of Colonists. Judaism The Worldwide Jewish Diaspora continued to flock to Israel throughout the first half of the century. After the US invasion of Iran in 2041 Israel back them, after the defeat of Iran a series of terror campaigns in Palestine by the Israeli Government along with a growing Atheist Israeli Population led to the disgrace of Israel worldwide, As the global Jewish Population began to steep down to 8 million in 2056 the UN began its Palestine campaign. In 2063 After almost 120 years of Violence the treaty of Gaza was signed. The city of Jerusalem would serve as a type of Holy See for the Jewish Religion. After that a Jewish Homeland was declared a 20 mile radius around Jerusalem. Enough space for the entire Jewish Religion. By 2099 the number of Jews totaled at 500,000. On 2nd September 2134 the last Jew converted to The United Abrahamic Church. Jerusalem became a tourist destination and was home to a mix of Palestinians and former Jews. By 2180 most inhabitants were of Palestinian decent. Cults 'Scientology' Scientology grew further into the 2020s as it became a further hit with celebrities who would later go promote the religion constantly. As the religion grew so did fear and attacks on Scientologist institutions grew common. It came to such a state that in the 2030s many parents would not let their children watch tv in fear of Scientology. As the Religion grew the stories of its cultish ways, including the dividing of families and the money scamming made being a Scientologist more than a Stigma, beging a Scientologist brought with it the fear of being beaten up, kidnapped or otherwise harmed grew in time. On 8th July 2038 human rights activist, secularist and female Buddhist monk Madison Moore led her "March on Washington against the Cult of Scientology." Over 500,000 people attended, more than Martin Luther King Jr's March on Washington in 1963. Eventually the US government was forced to label it as a dangerous Cult. It's leaders were captured and put on trial, each serving over 23 years. The Church of Scientology had totally collapsed by 2042. Around 0.3 Of the Earths Populaion are estimated to be in Cults Category:Scenario: 2189 Category:2189 Category:Masterire Category:Religion Category:Cultural Category:Speculation